Kagasha the lost Demon
by tokyogurl4real
Summary: What happens when Kagasha Kagaome's cousin visits from Hong Kong and ends up finding out about Kagome's secret and also able to go through the well and finds out Bankostu and Hiten have came back by Naraku! Kagome and Kagasha get put under a spell! oh no!
1. Cousins arivalle

Cousins Arrivale 

Hey Im new at this and stuff so dont get mad if I suck.  
Just call me Nina!  
Well I dont want to sit here and talk so i will just get on with it!

Kagome sat on her bed at her house.Her mom knocked on the door,except it wasn't her mom that came in."Kagome!" A girl screamed that looked about Kagomes age.Kagome stood up and flung her arms out."Kagasha"  
Kagome hugged her cousin,Kagasha.

"How was your flight here?" She asked Kagasha.  
She shrugged."It sucked at first but then the end of the flight was awsome! This lady beside me kept hitting me in the face with her hand then i asked could i move and then they moved me to first class!"

She told Kagome.Kagasha looked alot like Kagome.She had black hair,of course,blue eyes,the perfect lips a guy could imagine,she always had her hair down and always wore a little eye liner."Kagome?" Kagasha asked. Kagome looked at her."What?"

"you wanna go somwhere? and I'm not telling you where either just get changed in the most sexiest thing you have okay?"

Kagome shrugged and thought it would be better not to anger her and did it anyway,she started to dig through her closet.Kagasha folded her arms over her chest.

She wore a small blue and black striped tank top that stopped below her breast and showed off her belly and her belly ring,and a jean skirt that stopped 5 inches above her knee,her shoes were blue flip flops.She was pretty non the less.Kagome finally found an outfit as Kagasha sat on the bed.

Kagome went to the bathroom.About 10 min. later she came out in a mini black skirt and a black tube top and her shoes were high heels that had straps that wrapped all around her leg untill they got to her knees.

"Okay,I'm ready to go." Kagome said walking around the room and twirling.Kagasha got up from her bed and motioned for Kagome to follow her.They made it downstairs and Kagasha turned around and said "Stay here I'm going to go and tell your mom were we are going ok?".Kagome nodded and stood bye the door uncomfortable.Kagasha Screamed after a few moments and ran back to Kagome.

Kagasha jingled the keys infront of Kagome's face and yelled again."O my gosh, you got the car keys from her! She never gives them to me!" Kagome yelled.Kagasha laughed."Come on!"

Kagome turned around to face the door and opened it and ran out to the backyard,to the black mustang."Kagasha,Hurry"  
"I'm going as fast as i can" She laughed.She reached the car door and inserted the key and turned it and the door came open,she sat in the car and leaned over on her right and opened Kagomes side.Kagasha started the car as Kagome got in and closed the door as she did.Kagasha put the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway.

She then put the car in drive and headed South away from the house.Kagaome looked at Kagasha."Where are we going"  
"Somewhere"  
"Where,Kagasha"  
"Okay,a club down the street from where you LOVE to eat"  
"You mean,Omigami,right"  
"Yeah,that's it! Well,this club opened and I decided i would take you there! and geuss what it's name is"  
"What! What"  
"The Shikon Center!" Kagasha yelled stopping at a stop light and turning left.She looked over at Kagome,As her mouth dropped,and shook her.  
"What's wrong"  
"Um..um..the..the..shi-Shikon..Center"  
"Yeah,is that a problem"  
"Oh,no"  
Kagasha pulled up into the club's parking lot and parked in the one that was the closes to the club.Kagasha got out as did Kagome.  
Kagasha and Kagome stood outside,infront,of the club looking at the pink neon colors at the top of the club, that said "The Shikon Center.  
"Alright! Come On!" Kagasha yelled and grabbed Kagomes wrist.Kagasha knew the owner of the club and went ahead of everyone else,which made Kagome feel bad.

Kagasha dragged Kagome ounce again to the left of the club where the bar was.Kagome looked around as Kagasha ordered a bottle of water,There was a dance floor,bar,upstairs where the VIP was,and everything you could imangine! Kagasha payed 2 dollars for the water and turned around to Kagome."Come on!" Kagasha Grabbed her wrist ounce again.She took her up to the Vip section and sat downon the leather blue seat.

"You seem to be dragging me everywhere,huh?" Kagome said.Kagasha laughed and nodded.Kagome sat there apperantally staring out into space and thinking.' If Inuyasha finds me here he is gunna flip'  
Kagasha got up and walked over to the railings and leaned over them and was sceaming "PARTY!"

Everyone else below was sceaming with her.Kagome laughed as her cousin was being silly.Kagasha sat back down and sighed really big getting Kagome's full attention."What?" Kagome asked."Well, do you have a boyfriend,Kagome?" Kagasha asked

"Well,no" she said feeling weird telling her that.Kagasha smiled and whisled very loudly that everyone on the dance floor stoped and closed their ears.Kagasha laughed and shrugged "oops"  
A guy climbed up the stairs and sat beside Kagome.Kagasha smiled ounce more and stood up."Kagome this is Ferio,Ferio,this is Kagome."

Kagome faked a smile and shook his hand."Yeah,nice to meet you,Ferio,um Kagasha I get to home,Okay? and again nice to meet you Ferio"

Kagasha huffed,and got up and waved to Ferio ' bye' and left and chased Kagome outside to the car.Kagome made it to the car before her cousin."Kagome! Come on we just got here! why cant we stay a little longer!" Kagasha asked

Kagome folded her arms over her chest awaiting for Kagasha to unlock the car doors."LET'S JUST GO,KAGASHA!" She yelled.  
Kagasha scowled and stomped her feetand got the keys out from her pocket and inserted it in the key hole on the car door.  
Kagasha opened it and let Kagome in and started the car and did the same thing as she drove out of the parking lot and heading home.

It was a long and silent way home and when they got there it was raining and hard.They got out of the car as Kagasha stopped the carand got out and ran around the house to the front door.There was a note for them and Kagome grabbed it and read it.

' Kagome and Kagasha,  
I went and got Souta from one of his freinds house and I locked the door thinking you had your key and if you do there is dinner in the oven,okay? I will be back in a few days cause Souta wanted me to take him to one of his other friends in Floridia.Be good.'

Kagome grunted and grumbled the paper and threw it down.Kagasha looked over at Kagome."You forgot your house key,huh?" she asked.Kagome nodded and headed over to the well house instead.She opened the door and stepped in not thinking at all that someone was in there waiting for her.Kagasha followed her andsat next to her on the floor."Kagome"  
"Yeah"  
"I'm sorry"  
"For what"  
"I dont know,you just made me feel like it was my fault,is all"  
"No,it wasnt your fault at all,so dont think like that okay"  
Kagasha nodded and smiled at her cousin.  
They both pulled thier knees up to there chest and layed thier heads in thier knees and both sighed deeply.  
"Kagasha im bore"  
"KAGOME!" someone yelled Kagome looked up to see the one person she didnt feel like listening to at the moment...Inuyasha.


	2. Mistake

Mistake

Hey it is Nina again.Well,I geuss i got nothing to say now and i geuss you want me to hurry up and get on with it and I will soooooo here you go!

Oh,and thanks for the very few reviews! lol here!

Inuyasha looked down at both of the girls and grabbed them both by the wrist and yanked them up."AAAHH!" they both yelled.Kagasha struggled not liking the way she was being held.She yelled ounce again and then was dropped to the floor,

she got up on her own and flipped her hair back so it was out of her face."What is your problem?" she yelled at the guy that had dropped her a minute ago.Inuyasha turned around still holding Kagome up."Let her go!" Kagasha yelled she dropped kicked him

and watched as he dropped Kagome and she quickly hurried to her."Kagome.Are you okay?" Kagome sat up and nodded.Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and gasped.'He is full-demon!' Kagome looked over at the well and grabbed Kagasha's wrist and dragged her

over to the well and jumped in.Kagasha's stomache turned and churned as the blue light indullged her into it and she followed Kagome in.Kagasha pulled herself into a ball and ended in the well corner on the other side.Kagome began to climb out and Kagasha looked

up and got up and followed Kagome's movements.Kagome climbed out and turned around and helped Kagasha out."Whoa"  
Kagasha said standing up from her kneeling position."Kagome where are we!".

"Well,we are kinda in the past...hehe..." Kagome said nervously,scraching the back of her head.The blue light from the well glowed again and Kagome gasped thinking 'Inuyasha is coming to finish them off!' Kagasha gasped also.Kagome grabbed Kagasha's hand and dragged her into the nearest bush.Inuyasha jumped out of the well snarling and growling.

"Shh" Kagome put her index finger up to her lips.Kagasha nodded.Inuyasha looked torward the bush and ran to it slashing though it like it was nothing.Kagome screamed as his claw hit her side and started to bleed.Kagasha looked at her."No...Kagome Come On"  
Kagasha yelled grabbing her wrist this time.

They ran into the forest and hid in the tallest tree they could climb.(remember they are in the high heels and stuff)  
Kagome didnt make it up that far and decided to just stay on the 3rd branch from the ground.

"Kagasha,come here" Kagome said reaching in her pocket and pulling out a sack of dust.Kagasha looked down and jumped down from the the branch above.She looked at Kagome."Yeah?" Kagome looked up and gasped almost falling and Kagasha catching her.

"What!What is it!" Kagasha asked."Yo..Your a demon!" Kagome yelled.Kagasha looked at her hands and screamed making it an ear splitting scream causeing Kagome to fall back and Kagasha jumping down and saving her.

"Kagasha?What happened!" Kagome yelled.Kagasha shrugged looking over her body.She had bright pink streaks that went through her hair and pink and blue eyes which made them purple.Same clothes on and she also had claws and her shoes didnt want to fit anymore so she took them off and thew them somewhere else while running,she had shard toe nails now also,and the most cutest little ears on the top of her head except they were...pink and fuzzy.

Kagome groaned and though the dust over the both of them and passed out."Kagome!" Kagasha yelled shaking her.She picked her up and jumped down from the tree landing softly on the ground below.She sighed and looked around finding a path and decided to follow where ever it goes.' Where am i? Is Kagome okay? and why am i talking to myself? ' Kagasha laughed to herself and then shook her head violentally.

' Snap out of it! I might be in danger not to mention Kagome,and what about me? ' She thought as she kept walking down the path aimlessly.Kagome opened her eyes and Kagasha stopped and let her down.Kagome sighed holding her side were Inuyasha had cut her.

"Kagome"  
"hm"  
"Are you okay"  
Kagome nodded and continued down the path.

"Hellooooo" a vioce said "What have we got here?" another vioce said.Kagome fell and passed out for the second time."Who's there"  
She yelled helping Kagome up."No one" "Yeah" A boy with a blue cross on his forehead and a huge sword on his shoulder and a braid and a very weird outfit to Kagasha walked out of the dark.  
Another walked out same braid,walking on wheels in the air with fire coming out of the sides and smirking the whole time came out behind him."Well,seems a new demon dosen't know who we are Hiten." "I suppose,Bankostu"

Kagasha smirked and laid Kagome down gently."I can take you"  
5 secounds later She was tied up and slung over Hiten's shoulder and Kagome over Bankotsu's."WAIT! How did this happen"  
She yelled not beleiving that it was over that fast.She got no answer.

Kagome woked up and screamed."Kagome!" Kagasha yelled."I saw Inuyasha kill you both"  
Bankostu scoffed."Naraku revived us!" he said.

Well, that is it and if you want more give me at least 3 good reviews! PLEASE! 


	3. hiten's Love

Hiten's love I could'nt really think of a title so i made one up really fast i geuss.Anyway here you go! ENJOY!

Kagome gasped."Naraku did? but why"  
"Duh! his biddings" Hiten said,Bankostu scoffed.Kagasha sighed and struggled giving Hiten trouble holding her."Woman! quit squirming or would you rather feel what squirming really means?" he smirked and Kagasha quit."Kagome"  
Kagasha said."What?" "Why are guys such idiots?" "I dunno must be cause they are born like that i geuss".They both starting laughing.Hiten got angry being called stupid and trew Kagasha on the ground and crawled on top of her.Kagome saw this and screamed."No! Get off of her!" She starting kicking Bankostu in the chest and he dropped her on the ground.

"OW! That hurt you know!" Kagome yelled.Kagasha's skin crawled and Hiten grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head and pushed his knees far down enough to get her legs pinned down."Enough Hiten you'll get to play with her later when we get them to Naraku" Bankostu said helping Kagome up.He looked at Kagome."I am only gunna let you walk on your own only if you dont try and run away,got it?" Kagome nodded.Hiten got up.Kagasha just laid there not beleiving what just happened."Let's go,woman"  
Hiten grabbed her arm and jerked her up."Ow.ow.ow" Kagasha said.Hiten looked at her and smirked.Kagasha looked over at Hiten and stuck out her tongue."If I were you I would either put that Tongue away or put it to work,your choice?" Kagasha whimpered

and put her tongue back in her mouth.Hiten laughed.Bankostu put his arm around Kagome's waist and Kagome looked up at him."I dont trust you." Kagome sighed."Your sweet." Hiten was tired and so was Kagome so they stopped by a hot springs and stayed there.Kagasha and Kagaome eyed the springs just dying to get in but scared of the guys.Bankostu watched them finding the demon one interesting.Hiten hit Bankostu up side the head."She is mine."

Bankostu nodded and turned his attention to Kagome.She looked over at Bankostu and shivered.Kagasha got up and walked over to the springs.Hiten looked over at her as she started to undress."Kagasha?" "What! I'm dirty and filthy''

She finished undressing and jumped in."Kagome this is no regular springs,it is deeper then usual!'' Kagasha said waving her arm around.Kagome smiled and didd the same and Bankostu eyed her as she did.

Hiten sighed and got up from beside Bankostu and went over into the forest to gather fire wood. 7 minutes later Hiten cam eback to find Bankostu in the springs with the girls on top of him laughing and giggling.Bankostu looked up to find Hiten.Bankostu waved to him."Come on the girls dont mind!".Kagasha winked at Hiten causing him to blush.

'I've never blushed for anyone not even mother,what amkes this girl special?' he thought.Kagome was giving Bankostu hugges and kisses on the cheeks.Hiten looked around on the outside of the springs and found 3 bottles of sake and 2 remaining.Hiten shook his head."Your not supposed to get them drunk,Bankostu."

Bankostu ignored him and continued to flirt with Kagome as she was drunk.Kagasha got out of the water,naked and all showing."Hiten" she said.He dropped the wood and she tackled him pinning him down as he did her."Who is strong now?'

' I like this woman! ' he thought.He got lose his hands and grabbed her waist.

HA! cliffy's! lol give me 3 reviews or more and i will write more okay?and just to warn you it gets...i dont know how to say it...intimate...i geuss thats how you spell it. well bye! 


	4. Kagome and the manslayer

Kagome and the man-slayer

lol i know i cut it on the good part but that's a good thing right? lol

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After he grabbed her waist he pulled her to him.She was drunk becuase she didnt know when to react to it.She leaned down close to his head and whispered."I know somthing you dont know." she said giggling at nothing."hm?What is that?" he whispered back."I know you want me." she said laughing.His eyes got big.Kagasha lifted her head and smushed her lips against his.His eyes began to close and she started her own adventure.

She started with all his armor.She tried to undo the knot and got fustrated and grunted.He pulled back and smiled."Let me"  
He untied it himself and pulled it off by himself.She smiled and kissed him again.He wrapped his arms around her waist completly and heard her moan then laugh and break away from the kiss.Kagome looked up and started to laugh

also.Kagasha walked away from Hiten laughing her ass off.Hiten stood there not knowing what was wrong.Kagasha got in the springs again with Bankostu and got on his right and kissed his cheek.

Hiten looked down and noticed what was wrong."AH!'' he yelled covering his erection.Kagome laughed and so did Kagasha and Bankostu.Hiten sat down and faced the other direction.

He began mumbling and grunting.Kagasha kissed Bankostu on the cheek ounce more and got out ounce again.This time got dressed fully and walked over to Hiten and sat beside him.She put her arm around him.He smiled lightly and put his arm around her waist.  
Kagome watched...well tried cause she was drunk.Bankostu grabbed her and yanked her out of the water and help her over the rocks.

to the trees behind the springs.Bankostu was breathing hard and so was Kagome.He leaned down and kissed her,long.After they parted which felt like forever Kagome was panting.Bankostu took postion and got ready to enter her and Kagome gasped and pushed him off.

She laughed and also tried her best not too either but it was sooooo hard for her not to looking straight at his erection!

She jumped over the rocks and landing in the springs and splashing around while laughing.Bankostu followed in.Hiten and Kagasha looked back at them and saw them kissing and looked back at each other."Heheheh." Kagasha laughed nervously.

Hiten stood up and walked over to the springs.He yanked Bankostu's braid and ordered him to get out and rest and he did so.  
Kagome,still being drunk,slept with him in his arms.Kagasha prefered the trees and Hiten,the clouds.

Kagasha looked down at Kagome below and shook her head.Then looked at her hands and shook her head.'Kagome never told me where we are?' She thought.She leaned back aginst the tree and sighed deeply.'And what is up with that boy,Hiten'

She thought shaking her head.She put her index finger up to her chin and tilted her head back."Well,he is cute"  
She said outloud instead of thinking it.''op" She covered her mouth.She looked down at Kagome ounce more and she rolled over from Bankostu and taking the cover with her.Kagasha laughed and noticed there was a bandange over the mark that Inuyasha had given her.

Kagasha smiled lightly and thought 'They dont seem to bad,I think I will give them a chance'. She closed her eyes and fell into a light slumber thinking how Kagome will react to waking up with the assain next to her cuddling her.Kagasha laughed to herself again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

hahahahahhahaha hpoe you liked!  
lol 


	5. Taken to Naraku

Taken to Naraku

hahaha here you go!

ENJOY!

Kagome woke up first only to see the assain breathing in her face,and the smell of sake wasn't pretty."AAAAAHHHHHHH"  
Her scream woke all of them up.Bankostu put his hand over her mouth."Shut up,woman!" he yelled back.Kagome was ready to scream again that is until Kagasha came down and Kagome ran over to her.

Kagome clung onto Kagasha like there was no end.Hiten walked over to Kagasha and wrapped his arm around her and she stiffened.Kagome dragged Kagasha over to the other side of the spring and opened her mouth about to say somthing but was intrupted by Bankostu grabbing Kagasha and flinging her over his sholder.

"HEY!" she yelled.Hiten watched him,and growled.So,he went over to Kagome and grabbed her.Bankostu threw Kagasha down and demanded that he give Kagome to him.Hiten threw Kagome down and demanded that he hand over Kagasha.  
They traded and acted like happy puppies the whole time.As for Kagasha and Kagome...well,they hated it.

Kagasha needed to go to the bathroom as they walked down the path so she started to kick and scream."I NEED TO GO PISS!"

Hiten dropped her and that didnt help with the bathroom problem.She ran into the bush and hurried back out.She caught Hiten off guard and jumped on his back.He fell.Kagome laughed as did Kagasha,being the on ontop of him.Hiten grunted and smirked lightly and the next thing Kagasha knew she was on the forest floor being tickled.

Bankostu kept walking to Naraku's castle thinking that the fun is over.Kagome had a hang-over,of course.Kagasha secretly laughed at her for that but not out loud.

Hiten grunted and got off of Nina and caught up with Bankostu and Kagome.Kagasha laid there,tired.She looked up at the sky,to the cloudless blue sky and started to think.'Kagome still hasn't told me where we are.gaspwhat is today?'

Kagasha got up and ran to Bankostu.She skidded to where she was facing him in the face."Put Kagome down I need to talk to her"  
Bankostu did so and continued to walk.Kagasha watched as he caught up with Hiten and began talking.

"What's up Kagasha"  
"Where are we"  
"Ummm...what do you mean"  
"Tell me I know you know!" Kagasha grabbed her sholders and shook."ow kagasha"  
"Sorry,but you never told me anything but...nothing"  
Kagome looked down"Sorry"  
Hiten and Bankostu looked back and yelled at the same time."Hurry up,Woman"  
Kagasha gave a dirty look to the both of them and turned back to Kagaome."Come on"  
Kagome pullrd her shoulder down to were she could reach her pink fluffy ears and whispered into them."oooo,evil Kagome...wow I never thought you had it in you"  
Hiten had enough jumped up and flew over to both girls and picked them up and turned around and flew torwards the castle that wasn't that far...Bankostu stood there looking stupid then yelled."HEY! YOU BASTARD! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO LEAVE ME!"

Naraku sat a little ticked off cause they were supposed to be there..BOOM! Naraku stood up and-----

LOL! cliffy! mwha!hahahahaha! comment ! 


	6. naraku's reason

Naraku's Reason

Hey! It is me again and I bet you guys are getting sick of me! lol!  
Well,here you go enjoy!

Naraku stood and walked to the door and slid it open to see Kagome and a strange girl be tossed in and Hiten and Bankostu leave sliding the door behind them.Kagasha looked and noticed the dark person watching them and glared evilly at them.

Kagome sat up facing the other direction from Naraku."Kagasha?'' Kagome said while rubbing the back of her head.She turned around and gasped and stood up very quickly."Naraku." She said.Kagasha looked up.

"You know him"  
"Well, me and Inuyasha HATE him"  
"ooooo"  
"Yeah"  
Kagasha nodded and stood up also.They got out their weapons.Kagasha blinked,"Wait, I've never seen this blade before." Kagasha looked at the blade she pulled from her hip and gasped.

Kagome,with her bows, looked back over at her."What"  
"Nothing."

Naraku laughed."If you kill me,you will never know the truth,about...Where you are? How you ended up here and why is sister is causing severe diasters." He laughed.

Kagome rolled her eyes,"He is probably a puppet." Naraku sneered at Kagome.He pulled a knife up and stabbed himself and blood,blood oozed out and he grunted."You still think I'm a puppet." Kagasha thought she was gunna throw up,Kagome gasped.

"Hiten,Bankostu!" He yelled.They both came in."Take them!" They did so. 


	7. Chunks

Naraku's reason 2 O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0

Kagasha walked next to Hiten.She looked up at him and then down on the floor.Kagome felt sick after what she just saw and stopped in the middle of the hallway and just blew chunks! Kagasha looked the other way and flattened her ears.

Bankostu helped her up and walked fast torward the sliding door up ahead."Kagasha,i dont feel so good." Kagasha smiled."That is because you blew chunks everywhere." Kagome nodded."Oh, no wonder"

Hiten stopped and got in front of Kagasha and bowed."I'm sorry." Kagasha scoffed and walked past him."You dont beleive me?" Kagasha smiled."Nope." Hiten grabbed her waist and dipped her over to his left and kissed her.Kagasha with her eyes open and her arms now crossed over her chest just stood there waiting for him to finish.

Hiten let her go as he stood straight.Kagasha landed on her butt.'Asshole!' she thought sticking her tongue out at him.

'Kagome...and Bankostu make a cute couple...YEA! if you like evil children!' Kagasha thought then laughed at her own joke.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

I know it is short but i cant think of anything! I need help 


	8. flame

kk here is the deal...

SASTUOk first the Inuyasha series takes place in Japan not China, and Hong Kong is in China so if she is visting Hong Kong she's to far away to be seeing Kagome.

Secondly for the love of all that is good and decent in this world get a beta reader, or at least use a spell checker! You'r grammer needs lots and lots of work.

Finaly, your charater is a Mary Sue, and that isn't a good thing. It means she has no real charater, flaws, or any thing at all. She's just like all the other Sues. I strongly sugest you find some one to help you with turning her in to a good, well thought out OC.

yea that is your letter kk?  
1stKAGOME'S cousin not Kagome! stupid! and how exactly is she too far she came in by airplane!

2nd Who gives a shit if I mess up! Who died and made you the computer.

yea and finallywhat the hell is a Mary Sue! I dont care what losers like you say! yea and I strongly sugest that if you dont like the fucking story then dont read it! ok? yea...anything else?

and now if anyone else wants to complain about my story then just dont read it,it is that easy.Just exit out of the fucking page! 


	9. Escape

I'm sorry if I scared some of you guys off...I didnt mean to.It is just when stupid people do that it makes me mad...if you dont like the way I write my stories then fine exit out of it.It is not that hard! DUH! and for the others routing for me...

Thank you!WHOO! Sorry now that,is out of my system on with the story...

Bankostu up ahead slid open the door and walked out of the chilling castle."Come on,Kagome." Bankostu whispered to her."Bankostu! What are you doing"  
"Helping them"  
Hiten shook his head."No! you con not help them they are prisoners"  
"And"  
"Ugh"  
Kagasha walked infront of Hiten and put her index finger on his chest."Oh you think we are worthless? Since we are just slaves"  
He put his hands up for defense."NO,not what I meant!" 


	10. Something

laughs heh.I'm hyper at the moment and I may...um...what is the word? oh well When I think of it I will let ya'll know.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000

"Well?" she asked,folding her arms over her chest.  
"I dont know"

"Come on Kagasha!" Kagome yelled,then collapsing ontop of Bankostu causing him to fall.  
"Aw man!" He yelled."Now I cant get up!" He yelled like a 6 year old.

Hiten shook his head.He summoned one of his clouds and allowed Bankostu to take one and him and Kagasha to take the other.

Kagasha threw her legs over the side and sighed lightly.Hiten looked at her back and crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.Kagasha just sat there.

Hiten looked at her dazed face and smiled lightly.Kagasha looked over not realizing that he was there and kissed him and the lips.

Kagasha pulled back and smiled big."You did that for meanace (sp?)" she said pushing him away giggling a little.

Hiten laid down and shut his eyes for a moment and Kagasha laid right next to him.Hiten quickly opened his eyes and looked to his right."Kagasha?"

No answer.Hiten looked over at her and shool his head and laid back down.

0000 Kagasha's dream 00000000

She was walking through the forest as a human.She soon came across a hut and peered inside finding Hiten and a bunch of kids crowding him.He looked up and as did the kids and they all screamed."Momma!" Kagasha was struck! There was at least 15 kids there.Hiten also got up and hugged her tight."Ok,enough my turn with momma" Hiten she grabbing her waist and leading her to the room in the back.

He sat down and pulled her down ontop of him.She looked at him and smiled nervously.  
She felt herself become dazed in his red eyes and she lowered her head to his,until a little girl came in crying.Hiten scoffed and rolled his eyes.Kagasha rolled off of him and he sat up tending to the girl.

"What's wrong, Katen"  
"Monten"  
"What did he do?"

"He took my spear and cut off my dolls head!" She continued to cry and hugged her daddy around the neck.Kagasha smiled and sat up also.The little girl looked at her mom and hugged her."Mommy,could you make me another doll?" she cryed.

Kagasha smiled sweetly and rubbed her back."Of course." Then there was a loud thud and she heard the kids screaming and running into the house.She looked at Hiten and he flew out the door and as he did...she woke up to hearing her own name.

0000000000000000000000000000 End 0000000000000000000000000000000

She opened her eyes.Kagasha sat up and looked over to see she was no longer on the cloud but on the ground near a fire and hot springs.Kagome was next to her and was snoring her head off and Kagasha laughed silently at her.

Hiten came out of the darkness and scared her.He laughed."Not funny!" He shook his head and sat next to her."Bankostu is in the hot springs and Kagome is asleep...and that leaves us" "Dont get any ideas!" She was flipped on her back the next thing she knew and Hiten hovering over her.She shut her eyes tight and reopened them and sighed.She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him rough,Which he liked, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 CLIFFIE!WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

sorry im hyper and Im getting messages saying that they liked the flame thingy? laughs I had to say something! 


End file.
